Heart Of The Mind
by Crosioss
Summary: A girl from the real world is traped in her fav game, what happens when she meets her strangely fav character
1. Orange

chapter 1: Orange  
  
girl:...ugh...what the....  
  
she looked up to see the portal close, the portal that had brought her here, was now gone  
  
girl:...that was...wierd....stands up and looks around..where am i..?  
  
she turned to look up at a huge building, at least 80 storys tall  
  
girl:...oh crap...its the shinra building..im....im.....IN THE FINAL FANTASY 7 WORLD!?  
  
securityrobot034: intruder intruder destroy all intruders!  
  
girl: OO eep!!! not one of those stupid robots....wait...there just stupid buckets of tin! sticks toung out nah nah u cant get me!!!! runs  
  
S.R.034: WAIT-COME-BACK-HERE!!! runs smack into barrior  
  
girl:...huh?....walks beyond robots point  
  
R.S.034: trys to grab girl  
  
girl: jumps back  
  
R.S.034: bang  
  
girl: repeats over and over   
  
R.S.034: warning warning circuit overload explodes  
  
girl:...--' i had dreams of comeing here but they werent this crazy...starts walking towards building  
  
soilder1:..oh no you dont, u didnt think it was just robots guarding did ya?  
  
girl:...well  
  
soilder: what!? you meen u did!? aww maaannn TT all the robots are known but us soilders are forgotten!!! waaaaa!!!!  
  
girl:...this is insane..uh...there there now ' walks inside building slowly  
  
soilder1: sniff...sniff...oh no!!!!! she got away!!!! this is an emergency!!! looks at red button on gun...the button....yes the button!!!! presses it  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
girl: skids to a stop and looks behind her..ouch..that had to hurt...  
  
soilder2: what was that!!??  
  
girl: twitch..not again....runs into elevator  
  
elevator music:..do do do de do do do, do do do de do do do, do de do do do do do do de- SMASH  
  
girl: twitch twitch...stupid...elevator....music....  
  
stereo: sparks  
  
girl: huh..? GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH falls over burnt crispy  
  
elevator: lands at a very high floor do...do.....beeep....opens and smoke poors out  
  
a white lab coat can be seen waveing in the smoke  
  
girl: eyes begin to open (..in thought...w..where am i...opens mouth to let bubbles out into an orange liqiud....oh no...is this what i think it is..?! feels the glass around her oh thats just great...im in a giant testing tube with wires sticking into my blood veins floating in nasty who knows what it is orange liquid...looks up..in hojos lab...figures....)  
  
hojo: hehe....so my precious specimen ur awake...no one else alive knows of you and you dont seem to be registered in the shinra computers...so your perfect for a human experiment  
  
girl: trys yelling and squirms around in the liquid  
  
hojo: now now theres no need for that...why dont u just..relax like befor...preses button  
  
lightning shocks traveled through the wires into the girls wrists into her blood veins running throughout her body and heart paralizeing her lim to limb  
  
hojo: there...thats much better  
  
girl: stares death glare  
  
hojo: hehe.....so it didnt knock you out...there must be more to you then you show...  
  
girl: ( hmm....maybe there is more to me in this world then what i know....everything is diffrent here...and if i have the same powers as i did within my dreams then...)  
  
crack...crackthe glass of the test tube began to crack in front, the girls eyes glowing, one yellow, one bright blue  
  
hojo: wha...what going on!?  
  
crack crack crack Splash!!the tube burst open the orange liquid spilling onto the floor  
  
hojo: steps back that that glass was un breakable, even sephiroth could not pierce through it...how!?  
  
girl:...hehe...points to head its all in the mind places hand on her chest...and in the heart...grabs hojo by the coller and holds him up  
  
hojo: ugh! w-what are you!?  
  
girl:...human....as you use to be....  
  
hojo:....ugh......who are you...  
  
girl:....just call me Crosioss....  
  
Chapter Profile  
  
Name: Hojo  
  
height: 6 feet  
  
age: chemicle stoped at 26  
  
eyes: green ( silver slits when in diffrent forms ) 


	2. Crosioss

chapter 2: Crosioss, Demon of Death, Bringer of Hope  
  
chapter profile  
  
name: Crosioss YamiInu  
  
height: 5 feet 8 inches  
  
weight: 95lbs  
  
age:16  
  
eyes: blue green ( yello and bright blue demon form )  
  
hojo: j-j-just let me go please!! ill never experiment on you again!!!  
  
crosioss: why am i to powerfull? -  
  
hojo: YES!!  
  
crosioss: aww...i feel hurt some how u.u...oh well puts hojo down...so um...wheres the bathroom in this place, you have no idea how much of that orange stuff i swallowed...ill probly die from the chemicles..  
  
hojo:..actually...it was just orange soda..i ran outa the real stuff...sweatdrop  
  
crosioss: also sweatdrops...uh....o...k..walks to door  
  
hojo:...wait....  
  
crosioss: hmm?  
  
hojo: i know i cant controll you like others, but i must know...where are you from..you didnt show up anywhere in the midger computer files, and whenever someone is born there instantly registred no matter where they are.  
  
crosioss:..heh...would you belive me if i told you i was from another world..?  
  
hojo:..well...yes, cause its the only thing that makes since right about now...  
  
crosioss: well then there ya go ur awnser, turns back to the door  
  
hojo: wait...  
  
crosioss: twitchs but puts on a grin...what  
  
hojo:...well...i really have no purpose...i cant controll you..but i think i can figure some stuff out about you by following u..hehe  
  
crosioss: how do you i just wont kill you? grins  
  
hojo: hehe...also grins if you wanted me dead you would of killed me when i was off guard besides...arms turns into the tentacle of one of his forms Like you said i USE to be human!!  
  
Crosioss: grabs the tentacle...you have no idea how much i hate tentacles...slashes it with claw accidently  
  
hojo: GAAHH!! tentacle turns back into arm revealing a huge gash on the wrist...dangit...  
  
crosioss: sigh...puts hand on it and instantly heals the wound  
  
hojo:...you really dont want me dead...looks crosioss in the eyes but why...  
  
crosioss: gulps uh...no reason -''' i mean, why should we be enemys? um....anyway..ill..just...be...going...now....slips out door and starts running down stares  
  
hojo: sighs and goes into elevator  
  
crosioss: runs outa stares and into hojo OOF! falls backwards ....owy  
  
hojo: our elevators here are alot faster then you think...so...what are u gona do now?  
  
crosioss:...keep walkin walks past him  
  
hojo: looks down...u have...a tail...grabs it  
  
Crosioss: OWWWWW flips over on face DANGIT THAT HURT kicks hojo in the face  
  
hojo: OW!! WELL THAT HURT TOO!!!  
  
Crosioss: TOO BAD!!! mumbles and stomps out  
  
hojo:....follows  
  
3 hours later  
  
crosioss: sits down on rock inside cave...how am i suppose to get out of here...and get rid of temptation shivers from cold  
  
hojo: exactly what do you mean by temptation?  
  
crosioss: AHHH falls over what the heck!? you scared the crap outa me!!!!  
  
hojo: chuckles to himself hehe..i know...now what was that thing about temptation..?  
  
crosioss: nothing  
  
hojo: nothing is always something  
  
crosioss: yes but what is that something, you dont know what that somethin is then its just nothing  
  
hojo: but even nothing is nothing  
  
crosioss: yea, nothing is nothing but somethin which is nothing which.....nevermind...  
  
hojo: grins...which is something...so why dont you tell me what it is..  
  
crosioss:..it has to do with you...thats all im saying  
  
hojo:..welll...putting temptation and what you just said together i guess i got it figured out grin  
  
crosioss: twitch...eep.....slowly turns head  
  
hojo: bends down to crosioss, there faces inches apart..but what i wanna know...how did you even know who i am....if your not from this world...  
  
crosioss: gulps and scoots back some...well...you see...in my world...that i come from...theres..well...this....in my world this is all a game called final fantasy 7 


End file.
